Velvet Rain
by Yamiharu
Summary: Is very hard to live in this world. Just when everything seemed so doomed and lost, fate gives you an opportunity, to start over and live... to really start living ... A Neji fanfic...


Hi everybody, I don't own anime Naruto, only the characters of my imagination... thank you.

* * *

**Velvet Rain**

The day was cloudy and and the sky itself was sad, about to cry. It seemed as if the heaven was actually mourning, to comfort a lonely heart.

There were only three people around the wooden coffin, the priest, the graveyard man and the daughter. Her black eyes were swelled, and tears mixed with the pure water of the rain. Her pallid skin contrasted with her wet black hair. She was tired of the pain, she was tired about everything.

The service finished and she started to walk back home, if it was still a home. There was a big hole in her soul that was never going to be filled again.

Her mother was a strong woman, well very strong in spirit and will, because her body was very weak and slowly eaten by disease. They managed to live the best way they could, meal was never missing and they had a place they could call their own. But unfortunately fate had other plans. They fought against cancer for five years, but the pain was too much for the mother to bear and her soul decided to live the lifeless body behind. The daughter felt how her heart was broken into a thousand pieces as she held her mother's hand when she died, never leaving her side.

She inserted the key into the door and a strange warm breeze flew as it opened. "That must be my mommy", the girl thought with a small smile and tired eyes. She entered and she took a look at the house for the last time. She had already made a decision.

She went to the kitchen and she could watch herself and her mom cooking. Her mom always had this strange look in her eyes when she looked outside the window, like waiting for someone, but then she got herself out of her thoughts and return to pay attention to the little girl standing beside her trying to cut an apple. That bastard never came back.

The daughter went to mother's bedroom, she could almost feel her mother was there. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she inhaled the sweet perfume floating in the air. She fought against the tears and she closed the door. To finish the tour, she went to her bedroom. A plastic model of the human body was beside her desk and a small tower of books was on it. She sat on the bed, her eyes locked into nothingness. She could still hear the rain out there, the sky was sad for something else.

The daughter closed the entrance door, and she started to walk along with the darkness of the night and the crying sky. The cold stung her cheeks like hundreds of needles , but still she didn't care. As she walked she could see a couple of families having dinner, they seemed so well… so happy. She stood in the front of a house immersed in the image of the perfect life when a woman noticed her and closed the curtains.

She continued walking until she left the urban zone, there was a bridge separating the urban area and the down town. On the bridge she continued to reach the middle, then she carefully got on the handrail supporting herself on one of the pillars. She looked down. The savage waves were welcoming her to a quick death. She sighed and looked at the sky, there were no stars. How sad she wanted to watch them for a last time, but never mind, things can never go out the way we want, right?

There was an uncomfortable silence. She was ready, there was no fear to death, the only fear she could have felt was to leave the ones you love behind, but there was no body in the world for her. She knew her mom would be angry at her, but she was hopeless, all her reason to live was her. She wanted to study medicine so other people wouldn't have to suffer the way her mom did, but in those moments she couldn't care less.

-"Well, I hope we meet in heaven mom, but if I go to hell… well it will be a risk I'll have to take… goodbye"- with those last words she let herself go, just before she started to fall, a part of her didn't want to die, damn me… I wasn't afraid…

Her world turned black before she felt the cold water reclaiming her body.

Konoha was going through winter, the sky was very dark, the clouds menacing of rain, and a lonely shinobi was walking to the forest to think. Through years he learned that meditating a few hours can make you forget even the most painful of things, and right now he just wanted to disappear for a little while. His pallid purple eyes stared the sky as his racing mind started to remember.

The last three missions were stressing and one the last of them was a total failure. His team was ordered to rescue the wife and the baby boy of the daimyo of the water country. But they were ambushed and they barely lived to tell the story, the woman and his child died. He could still remember how life left the innocent baby, through his byakugan. They barely got out of there alive. He then heard from the lips of his sensei that the daimyo married later and started a new family. How twisted is that? Damn!

He didn't realize when he got to a certain spot surrounded by trees when he saw the shape of something in the middle of it. He saw water around it, but it wasn't raining yet. He activated his byakugan and confirmed it was a human form, the life between staying or leaving the body . He drew a kunai and he approached. Very carefully he kneeled beside the figure and he saw the face of a woman.

She was beautiful to his eyes but her bluish skin got him worried. He lowered his head to her chest to hear her breathing, her heart beats were barely audible. He applied first aid, his training taught him to do so. He got her to her back and lifted her head a little, carefully. He started mouth to mouth resuscitation… nothing happened. He pressed a kyusho in her chest, near the heart… nothing happened…

-"Come on!" – he said as he but his mouth in hers to deliver air. Then , suddenly, she got herself up and coughed a couple of times.

"- I'm so sorry mom, we can't be together, I'm in hell"-she said as she gained consciousness, she saw her surroundings. A dark sky, a forest meters away and the face of a man. Her heart skipped a beat when her black eyes met his pale purple ones… so full of something she couldn't place.

He saw the teenager smile at her when she opened her eyes. It was a smile of relief. Then he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't he just stared at her.

-"What happened and where am I?- she finally asked, breathing heavily, her chest hurt like hell.

-"You're in the hidden village of Konoha… I just found you here, do you remember anything?"

-"Yes, but I don't want to talk right now I feel so… so… sad…"-she said as tears began to ran down her face.

-"Ssshh… it's ok now, nothing is going to happen now"- the man said as he lifted her from the ground, bride style. He started to move fast but not violently, to not hurt her injured body. "Can you tell me your name?"

-"… My name is Ryuha, Ayame Ryuha… and yours?"- Ayame asked as she locked her eyes to the features of her saviour. He turned his head and looked at her, he gave her a small smile, she returned it with another.

-"My name's Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you Ayame"-Neji said as he quickened his feet to get to the hospital faster. He concentrated on the road but he could still feel her warm breath against his chest, she fell asleep. He swore he heard a sob.

* * *

Kyusho is a sensible point that we have in our body, they're hundreds and they are nerve nets. Usually used in martial arts.

* * *

Ok!.. This is my first fanfic ever! I really hope you like it, I wrote this with my heart…

Please Review!

Thanks


End file.
